Operation R.A.M.P.A.G.E
'''Operation R.A.M.P.A.G.E '''was a mission that started on April 5, 2015. It required agents to stop an old enemy from coming back: the infamous Ultimate Protobot 10000. Agents will have to battle out evil robots in Club Penguin, and find information on where the rebuilders of the Protobot are. The main villains of this mission were the test bots, who were the ones rebuilding Protobot. Acronym R = Robot A = Anger M = Making P = Powerful A = Angry G = Gigantic E = Enemy Participants *Bongi6 (Shadow Guy) *Lightno-Strike *The Twister (until kicked off the mission) *Fire Flame *Ice Storm *The Red Tornado *Foresta *Batpeng *Fire Spider *Darkwave *Blaidor *Elite Penguin Force *The Avengers *Cool Blue *Commander Nyan Plot/Storyline/Progress On April 5th, 2015, Shadow Guy encountered a mysterious discovery: a new blueprint of plans to rebuild the Ultimate Protobot 10000, and destroy the EPF, Avengers, and anyone that gets in the way of taking over Club Penguin. When penguins saw this, they were very worried. Shadow Guy told the SHA about this, and the mission started to stop this from happening. On April 6th, there was a meeting between the SHA agents, and Shadow Guy announced the plan: . He announced the suspects who could be trying to rebuild Protobot, which are Dr. Bowtie, Darkness, or even Dark Shadow. The twister has to look in the forest, while Shadow Guy begins a search for clues underground. Lightno Strike had to fly near the lighthouse on the lookout for suspicious activity. While flying, Lightno Strike finds criminals in a plane with a stolen sacred gem from the museum, and he strikes it, disabling all electrical systes. Then the crooks were arrested. Lightno also finds that something had just entered the Lighthouse, and went down to check it out. Foresa was in the forest, also looking for clues. After talking to a lizard, he found Dr. Bowtie's place. On April 7th, Ice Storm went to the EPF with a blue print he got from the Forest, A EPF agent helped him with the problem. Ice Storm said that it was just a blue print to a mine cart. The EPF Agent also says that its dirty. Ice Storm gets his microscope out and looks at the dirt. It turns out the dirt was coal. Ice Storm says that is could've been from the Mine. Somehow the EPF Agent takes off his disguise and Ice Storm's Robot Assistant (RIS) comes out. RIS says that we should go to the Mine and ask the miner what happened. They go to the Mine. They ask the miner what happened. The miner says that he was sleeping and heard something going on with the mine carts. The miner than says he comes out of his house and sees the shadow of the penguin stealing the minecart. Ice Storm asks if he knew the shape of the shadow was. The miner says that it was hard to see and couldn't tell the shape. The miner says that the penguin dropped a blue print and gives it to Ice Storm. RIS and Ice Storm look at the blue print. The blue print turns out to be a upgraded version of the minecart. Ice Storm and RIS take the blue prints and leave the Mine. The Twister did not listen to what Shadow Guy said to him, and was kicked out of the mission. Shadow Guy was searching underground, and stumbled apon a blueprint that said "The person who is planning to rebuild PROTOBOT, known as. Then the words stopped there, because the paper was ripped. Shadow Guy figured he would have to search uncommon underground rooms, because common ones are the underwater room, hidden lake, and more. Just then, he received a call from Ice Storm, and he told him about his discovery, and Shadow Guy did the same. Ice Storm gets a call from Gary the Gadget Guy and Gary says that he has been captured and the Aqua Submarine has been stolen! Ice Storm and RIS go to the Iceberg and see what happened. The submarine is gone. He calls Shadow Guy and tells him what happened. Shadow Guy says that this is bad. On April 8th, Fire Spider questioned a criminal about an illegal arms dealer. It was revealed that the illegal arms dealer was currently working with the mysterious person who's trying to rebuild Protobot. Foresta discovered a journal telling about Probot, and that the person who is building Protobot is just called, 'The Master'. When looking at the front, it states 'This Journal Belongs to-' . After looking more, the Journal states 'The Master' is just an undercover name. At the back, the author states he was helping with the Protobot, but quit. After close examination, he sent it to Shadow Guy. Extreme/Darkwave returned from Earth-616, he had finished creating the Strength + Durability increasing serum and is still deciding who in the SHA should have the serum. Lightno-Strike fights some SVA Agents and decides to take a nap in his tower. Fire Spider follows him and slips a newspaper from April 7, along with a note, under Lightno-Strike's door. As he leaves, Lightno-Strike sees the newspaper and note and reads them. Turns out that Fire Spider was apparently responsible for several assassinations, yet he was actually framed. He takes this to the SHA and, upon hearing this, Extreme/Darkwave rushes to Fire Spider to give him the serum, yet they're interrupted by police officers, who were after Fire Spider. The hero then managed to escape by shooting his webs to a helicopter (later revealed to be there on purpose) and flying away, much to Darkwave and the officers' surprise. Darkwave then thunderclapped to knock out the officers and superjumped to the helicopter. Darkwave then gives Fire Spider the serum. As he drinks it, Fire Spider's strength limit is now 270 tons. During his search, Shadow Guy found Dark Shadow, Darkness, and Water Waves with the Protobot rebuilt and upgraded. He immediately called all participating SHA Agents to come. They all arrived fast, and all three super villains revealed themselves to be the Test Bots. They had been impersonating the real Dark Shadow, Darkness, and Water Waves, and they framed Fire Spider to make everyone believe he was a killer. Their old Master, the Protobot, and the Test Bots remembered all the EPF/SHA Agents. Fire Spider was remembered as Agent Omega X, who stopped them when they first appeared in 2008, and Shadow Guy, whom they knew as Agent B, helped stop Herbert from sinking the Island with Fire Spider and other agents. Everyone who was an agent since 2011 was remembered to stop their plans to destroy the EPF mainframe by using system defender. Eager to get revenge, they started fighting the SHA. Fire Spider used his tactical skills to help Fire Flame and Red Tornado disable Snow-Bot and Wheel-Bot respectively, while he disabled Jet-Bot. Darkwave arrived as Fire Spider punched the Protobot into space. The Protobot then returned with a rocket, although Darkwave managed to smash Protobot to pieces. Ice Storm sees RIS become controlled by Protobot and becomes evil. RIS reactivates Wheelbot and Snowbot making them come back alie.Ice Storm puts RIS into a ice block making him survive but just frozen. Snowbot than attacks Lightno but luckily Lightno rips off Snowbots head. Meanwhile Fire Spide and Shadow Guy are attacking Protobot. Protobot sends out Solar Missiles but all of the SHA Agents dodged them. Protobot takes out Gary and threatens to kill him. Luckily Fire Spider shoots fire balls at his eyes blinding Protobot and drops Gary. Shadow Guy rescues Gary before he hits the ground. While Ice Storm wasn't looking Wheelbot attacked him. Lightno and Ice Storm teamed up and defeated Wheelbot.Wheelbot than Self-Destructs and LS and IS survive. Protobot gets and drains Wheelbot, Jetbot and Snowbot, becoming more powerful than ever. As an answer to this, Fire Spider calls the SHA Mech, a giant robot which can be piloted by people from the inside. The SHA Mech and the Protobot engaged in a no holds barred battle. Meanwhile, 1000 Destructos rised from the ground. Foresta had an attempt to fight them off, but failed and was carried off into the shadows. The SHA continued to battle Protobot, and seemed to be winning, until Protobot revealed his hidden ace: Foresta hanging above a lava pit. Fire Spider, still inside the SHA Mech, used inverse psychology to glitch Protobot (making him believe they didn't care about Foresta, in which case the Protobot's hostage plan would be useless) and make him release Foresta. While the Protobot was self-repairing, the SHA Mech closed in for the kill and destroyed Protobot. The SHA went to the EPF HQ, and were congratulated by the Director. Then Shadow Guy said that most agents were getting promotions, and that the mission was complete. Trivia *It was the fourth SHA Mission to exist. *It was put on the day it was announced. *It was the first SHA Mission to have the SHA's worst enemy. *It was the first SHA Mission to include the SHA Mech. Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Archived